Capsular tension rings are used for stabilizing the capsular bag in the eye. They are fitted as implants into the intact capsular bag and, for example after removal of the natural lens of an eye, are used to support the capsular tissue. After removal of the natural lens, for example on account of pronounced opacity, it is necessary that the opened capsular bag remains substantially in its original shape and in this way facilitates the implantation of an artificial intraocular lens. In cataract surgery, however, removal of the natural lens may result in damage to the zonular fiber tissue that secures the outside of the capsular bag in the region of its equator inside the eye. Removal of the natural lens and replacement with a substantially lower volume artificial lens also results in unpredictability of positioning of the artificial lens in the x-y-z planes. In order to avoid the associated deformations of the capsular bag or excessive stressing of the zonular fibers remaining undamaged, it is known to implant a capsular equatorial ring of the aforementioned type in the opened capsular bag. The capsular equatorial ring remains within the capsular bag during the operation and generally also after the insertion of an intraocular lens, and it presses against the tissue surrounding it in a ring shape.
However, the currently used capsular tension ring devices have a poor ability to place the capsular bag on stretch to provide predictable positioning of the IOL implant and an inability to separate the anterior and posterior capsule to lessen capsular opacificaction while also controlling IOL rotation, and prevent IOL rotation. What is needed is a device that can address these deficiencies while also fulfilling the promise of a capsular tension ring.